


Devil's Trust

by phoenixjustice



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 15:57:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Christmas Bowl.</p><p>When did his Devil heart allow the thought of trust?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devil's Trust

**All My Life - Yoichi Hiruma, Hiruma/Sena -**

He hated this.

He wasn't used to feeling strongly about anyone.

He had never let anyone get into his heart, so how was it that the fucking pipsqueak had made his way in there?

When was it that he started to watch him?

When did his Devil heart allow the thought of trust? He had only trusted once before, when he met Musashi and that had burned him horribly.

He vowed then, after Musashi rushed from the field to see his father, that he would never be stupid like that again, never let anyone in again.

So how did Kobayakawa fucking Sena worm his way into Hiruma Yoichi's being? When he started to call Sena by name, when he waited for that Miracle of Miracles for him to defeat the undefeatable Yamato.

He ached, hated.

He didn't want to let anyone else in.

But...Sena had found a way. And in his he found a great teammate, possible future rival, and...a person he wanted to know more of.

: :: : : :: :

A/N: These are part of a series of drabbles I did, while listening to music. The key is to focus on one song per drabble/one-shot.

I hope you enjoyed this!

Let me know what you thought!

-PhoenixJustice

 


End file.
